


Appreciation, Sincerity, and Meaning

by amaresu



Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Community: help_haiti, Fluff, Gen, Post Deathwish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation, Sincerity, and Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> This takes place after Deathwish, but has no spoilers for the book. Just a brief mention of Salome.

  
You are cordially invited   
To a night of fine food and wine  
(but, sadly, no debauchery)  
This Friday evening at 7pm

Attendance is mandatory  
Dress is formal

 

~Robin Goodfellow~  


 

Robin watched his guests as they entered his apartment. He made sure to keep his expression neutral, managing not to sigh at Caliban's black sneakers through sheer force of will. From their expressions he guessed they hadn't thought that Robin would be cooking and had instead been anticipating something catered. Instead they were greeted with the sight of a kitchen filled with pots and pans and a table covered with dishes. Robin had wondered briefly if he'd gone overboard, but he figured better too much then not enough.

"You can cook?" It was of course Caliban who finally blurted out the question that both of the brothers had been thinking.

Niko looked pained at his brother's lack of manners. Laughing at Niko's eternal hope that one day Caliban would be fit to bring out in public Robin replied, "Of course I can cook. Despite my best efforts I haven't always been able to live with servants at my beck and call."

"Of course." Niko replied as he looked at the food spread out. Robin gestured for him to sit and reached for the bottle of wine Caliban was holding. "Cal read somewhere that it was appropriate to bring wine to a dinner party."

Looking at the label of the bottle Robin tried to keep the despair off his face, but apparently failed when Caliban cheerfully informed him, "I found it on sale."

Robin raised his gaze to see identical smirks on both faces, so it was probably a coordinated joke. Or at least one that Niko knew about in advance. Well than, he could play along, "This isn't fit for Salome to drink."

"Salome is dead." Niko managed to say with perfect seriousness as he inspected the dish in front of him on the table.

"Precisely." Turning he placed the bottle on the counter and picked up the one that he had opened just before his guests arrived. He quickly filled the three glasses sitting there as well and passes them out; getting no more then a raised eyebrow from Niko. Taking that as a good sign Robin took a place at the table as well and looked over at Caliban.

Shrugging Caliban finally sat down across from Niko and gave his wine a discreet sniff. "So, what's the occasion?"

"I simply wished to say thank you." Robin shifted uncomfortably in his chair, this wasn't the sort of thing he would usually say sober, but he'd committed himself to it when he sent out the invitation. "Despite almost getting me killed numerous times over the last year the two of you have been among the best friends I can remember having."

Niko looked at him carefully, like he was trying to find the joke in what Robin had said, before nodding his head slowly. "And you have been the truest of friends for us as well. You've stayed by us when no one else would have."

"No one else sane anyway." Caliban muttered while carefully not looking at either of them. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there as he awkwardly twirled his wine glass. Considering he was sitting in front of a table full of free food Robin had no trouble interpreting what Caliban really meant. That didn't stop Niko from kicking him under the table though and with a smile Robin held up his cup. Niko lifted his and Caliban shrugged before lifting his as well. "Whatever, let's eat."


End file.
